


Movie date interupted

by My_Smut_Disaster



Series: Tf2 fanfics <3 [6]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cute, Depression, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Smut_Disaster/pseuds/My_Smut_Disaster
Summary: scout asked you on a date but when you see him lingering around another woman your depression gets to you...





	Movie date interupted

Today was just another day in the Blu base. You headed to go turn in some paperwork about a new shipment of weapons for solider. Scout walked passed you in the hallway and as you walked past he grabbed your arm

 “you...me Tuesday at the movies “he stated.

” sure “you chuckled.” W-what, really!” stuttered scout. You handed him your phone number and grabbed scouts face placing a kiss on it. Scout blushes looking at you then looking back down at the piece of paper.

“Holy shit” scout whispered “Ey spy I can get smart girls too! “scout yelled down the hallway looking for spy.

 

Today was the day you wore your favorite shirt and a cute skirt with some flats. As it started to get dark you headed out to the movies.

Spy told you everything about him just to make sure you where safe, he even gave you his butterfly knife in case he acted up. You turn the corner to the theater to see no one.

” s-scout?” you ask into the air. You walk into the theater looking for him. You look around to see him with a girl.

You gasp “i-is he with her, “you thought to yourself. You know that he just asked you out, but you put some trust and love towards him.

“Why did you believe that he would go for someone like you… “you thought to yourself. The girl leaned into scout and tried to kiss him. Scout pushes the girl off and he locks eye with you from across the room. You turned and walked out of the theater with tears starting down your face.

 you promised to not let your depression to get to you, but it just keeps coming back. You know Spy told you he was a playboy, but you didn’t what to believe it.

Scout came running after you “y/n!!”.” you got the wrong idea!!” scout yelled. He grabbed you by your hand turning you around to face him.

You look at the floor “w-what do you want “you stutter.” Look that dumb bimbo was just drunk “scout explains.” Why did you leave her…she was beautiful” you ask.

“I’ve never been able to get a real girl, ya know who can think for themselves. Someone who’s smart and beautiful at the same time “scout says rubbing the back of his neck. You look up at him, but scout catches your lips in a passionate kiss. Pulling him in further capturing every breath that comes out of him.

 Scout pulls away from your kiss a puts his hands on your hips” look that girl compares nothin’ to ya” you laugh into your hand and feel scout reach your behind and squeeze it.

 “Ya know you probably herd…but I’m still, ya know “scout murmured.

 scout leans down to you and whispers “a virgin…”

“how about we change that hmm” scout growls

You laugh punching his arm “that would be more fun than the movies”. Scout blushes looking at you laugh and smile.

Scout leans down to your face and whispers in your ear “Na y/n I’m serious let’s get outta here”...


End file.
